Elevators are used in buildings to travel between different floors. A control panel of the elevator is typically located in elevator lobbies at each floor. A person wanting to use the elevator to travel from one floor to another presses a call button on the control panel and starts to wait for the elevator car to arrive at his floor. A display is provided in the lobbies to show the direction of movement of the elevator car. The displays are typically mounted to a wall near the elevator door. A person's view to a display may be impaired due to a large crowd of people or an architectural structure between him/her and the display. The amount of information displayed on the display is constrained by the viewable area of the display. Also viewing angle of the display may be restricted. Accordingly, in order to enable the elevator information to be viewed in the elevator lobby, even in crowded situations, display properties and installations locations should be optimized together, which is a complex task. Particularly in buildings that have architectural value, changes to the structures such as installation of elevators including displays at lobbies limited if allowed at all.
Moreover, moving the display in the lobby to a new location requires manual work and possibly renovation work to cover up the old installation space on the wall. On the other hand also renewing the old display, e.g. a digital display, with a new one, e.g. a Liquid Crystal Display, might cause renovation work due the new display needing a different size of installation space than the old one. In architecturally valuable buildings, installation of new displays and re-installation of the displays to new locations may require an authorisation which may cause delay and costs, and even prevent any modernization of elevators.